Un dîner presque pourri
by EusKan
Summary: OS. Harry est invité à dîner chez Ron et Hermione mais en arrivant il découvre un convive inattendu qui va changer la donne. YAOI/Lemon/Slash. Post Poudlard.


_Bon j'ai inclus le couple Luna/Neville comme dans le film bien que je ne sois pas spécialement fan de ce couple rajouté mais je voulais m'en servir dans cette OS !_  
 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ce soir-là, Harry était convié à dîner par Hermione dans sa petite maison où elle habitait depuis bientôt trois ans avec Ron. La maison se trouvait à Londres, à peine à l'écart du centre-ville, à une quinzaine de minutes à vol d'oiseau de l'appartement de Harry.

Harry transplana directement devant leur porte, à 20h tapante, un bouquet de roses dans les mains.

Malgré le temps et le rapprochement amoureux entre Ron et Hermione, ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés depuis la guerre. Même si Harry avait souvent porté son fardeau seul, ils avaient toujours traversé ce qu'ils pouvaient avec Harry, et c'est pour ça qu'il estimait que la fin de la guerre les avait gardés soudés malgré les pertes.

Il toqua à la porte et c'est Ron qui lui ouvrit.

« Salut, Harry », sourit-il en s'écartant pour l'inviter à entrer.

« Bonsoir », répondit-il en empêchant Ron de lui prendre les fleurs des mains.  
« Bats les pates Ron, c'est pour ta gonzesse », s'amusa-t-il.

« Personne ne lui offres de fleurs à part moi, espèce de traitre », ria-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une délicieuse odeur de nourriture planait dans toute la maison où régnait une chaleur agréable.

« Ca sent bon », se réjouit Harry.

Hermione sorti de la cuisine pour accueillir Harry qui se tenait toujours dans le hall d'entrée avec Ron.

« Ca sent toujours bon quand c'est l'amour de ma vie qui fait à manger », répondit Ron en la voyant apparaître.

Hermione lui sourit, avec un œil suspicieux.

« Bonsoir Harry, ça va depuis la semaine dernière ? », demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue alors qu'il lui tendait les fleurs.

La semaine dernière ils étaient allés boire une bière un soir sur le chemin de traverse.

« Merci, t'es un amour », dit-elle en prenant le bouquet.

Harry aperçu du mouvement dans le salon qu'il distinguait difficilement de là où il se tenait.

« T'as invité du monde ? », demanda-t-il à Hermione alors que celle-ci repartait à la cuisine avec les fleurs.

Harry s'approcha du salon, Ron derrière lui. Il distingua Neville, puis Luna, puis… il se stoppa net et rebroussa chemin en direction de la cuisine.

Il déboula devant Hermione.

« _Tu as invité Malfoy ?_ », s'ahuri Harry.

Hermione se retourna, laissant sa cuillère dans la sauce sur le feu.

« Oui », fit-elle en haussant simplement les épaules.

« Je lui ai dit que tu n'apprécierais pas plus que moi », sourit Ron en arrivant derrière.

Harry trouva que Ron était quand même visiblement moins affecté que lui.  
Harry savait qu'Hermione était devenue cordiale avec Drago puisqu'ils travaillaient tout les deux au bureau international des lois magiques au ministère. Harry aussi y travaillait en tant qu'Aurore mais n'étant pas dans le même département, il lui était très rare de croiser Hermione, et donc Drago.

« Je savais que tu entretenais des relations professionnelles avec lui mais de là à l'inviter à un dîner entre amis chez toi… », répliqua-t-il, réticent.

« L'eau a coulé depuis Poudlard et la guerre, Harry », dit-elle simplement en mettant les fleurs dans un vase.

En effet la relation entre elle et Drago avait été forcé de devenir cordiale lorsqu'ils avaient été amenés à travailler ensemble mais cela n'avait pas dérangé Hermione car, à l'évidence, Drago avait murit et il ne tendait pas à ressembler à son père malgré les efforts qu'avait fait ce dernier pour que ce soit le cas.

« Il s'est même excusé auprès d'Hermione en lui offrant un café après le travail au bout de trois mois de coopération professionnelle », lui raconta Ron. « Il s'en voulait de l'avoir traité de sang de tu sais quoi à l'époque, tu imagines ».

Harry était perplexe.

« Tu l'as laissé lui offrir un café en tête à tête ? », s'exclama Harry après réflexion.

« Bon, ça suffit », souffla Hermione en fourrant un plateau apéritif dans les bras de Harry. « Premièrement cher Harry, je pourrais boire un café en tête à tête avec n'importe qui qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien ». Ron sourit à côté d'Harry. « Et deuxièmement Drago est gay », termina-t-elle en quittant la pièce pour apporter des verres au salon.

« Quoi ? Tu le savais toi ? », demanda Harry avant que Ron ne quitte la pièce pour suivre Hermione en lui répondant un 'oui' furtif.

Décidément l'emprisonnement de ses parents et la chute du Lord n'avait pas fait de mal au jeune Malfoy, pensa Harry alors qu'il suivait Ron jusqu'au salon.

Harry déposa le plateau sur la table basse avant de saluer Neville.

« Ca va mon pote », dit-il en lui serrant la main.

Il fit une bise à Luna, content de la revoir après plusieurs mois. C'était vraiment devenu une femme maintenant.

Et enfin Harry se tourna vers Drago qui se tenait là, grand, fin, blond, une veste de costard sur les épaules. Il portait un t-shirt blanc en dessous et son pantalon semblait être la pièce accordée à sa veste.

« Potter », fit-il, de sa voix légèrement cassante que Harry lui connaissait bien.

Harry lui, portait un pull bleu nuit avec le col de sa chemise blanche qui ressortait d'en dessous avec un jean noir près du corps.

« Malfoy », répondit Harry stoïque, pendant que les autres prenaient place sur le canapé et les tabourets autour de la table basse.

Et là, Drago lui tendit la main et Harry fut projeté des années en arrière. Seize ans en arrière, précisément. Le jour où il avait rencontré Drago pour la première fois sur le chemin de traverse dans une boutique de robe de sorciers alors qu'ils n'avaient que 11 ans.  
La seule et unique fois que Drago lui avait jamais tendu la main. Il ne l'avait pas attrapé ce jour-là.

Harry empoigna la main de Drago et lui serra en hochant la tête, résigné à faire table rase. Après tout si Hermione était devenue son amie…  
Et puis, Harry se souviendrait toujours de ce jour-là au manoir Malfoy, où Drago ne l'avait pas fait démasquer. Il s'était laissé prendre sa baguette si facilement, comment quiconque avait pu croire que ce n'était pas un peu volontaire ?

Ses yeux croisèrent un instant le regard gris de Drago.

Enfin ils prirent place autour de la table, rejoignant les autres.  
Hermione servait du blanc à Luna et Ron proposa un Pastis à Neville que celui-ci accepta volontiers.

« Drago, Harry, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? », demanda Hermione en reposant la bouteille de blanc sur la table.

« Du rouge », répondirent-t-il en chœur.

Harry tourna la tête vers Drago en lui lançant un regard tordu par réflexe.

« Détends-toi Potter », lui murmura Drago qui était assis sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

Harry trouva que son ton et sa voix avait un caractère sexuel. Et il s'en voulut.

 _Ca y est j'apprends qu'il est pédé et je me fais des films_ , se réprimanda-t-il dans sa tête. _Ça ne me réussit pas de pas baiser pendant trois mois._

Harry se reprit et desserra les dents en adressant un sourire forcé à Drago alors qu'Hermione déposait les deux verres de rouges devant eux.

« Merci », lui dit Harry, prenant son verre en détachant son regard de Drago.

« Santé ! », fit Neville en levant son verre.

Tout le monde fit de même et Harry engloutit quasiment la moitié de son verre en une gorgée.

« Comment va votre fille ? » demanda Hermione à Neville et Luna.

« Ah, ça va. Elle est chez la grand-mère de Neville pour ce soir », répondit Luna.

Harry se demanda quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir maintenant et s'il était sage de lui confier un bébé.

« Deux ans et demie déjà », marmonna Neville le regard vers le plafond. « Et vous c'est pour quand… ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Oh, pas tout de suite », dit Hermione. « Attendez déjà de recevoir vos invitations de mariage… », annonça-t-elle.

En effet Hermione et Ron avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles il y a quelques mois et Harry était impatient d'exercer son rôle de témoin.

« On veut faire les choses dans l'ordre », ajouta Ron, souriant.

« Pourtant vous avez pas attendu le mariage pour vous envoyer en l'air dans tout Poudlard »

Ça, c'était Drago. Première intervention, bravo.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel, anxieux de la réaction des hôtes. Apparemment Drago avait encore du mal avec Ron.

Heureusement, Hermione pouffa, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

« J'ai attendu bien assez longtemps pour l'avoir », répliqua Hermione en souriant à Ron. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry englouti une deuxième gorgée et piqua une petite saucisse avec un cure-dent.

« Harry, tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? » demanda Neville.

« C'est bien de se réserver pour quelqu'un et de se dévouer à lui pour le reste de son temps », ajouta Luna.

Harry se sentait un peu mal entre ces deux couples et accepta un peu mieux la présence de l'ex Serpentard.

« Eh bien… », commença Harry.

« Tout le monde sait que tu te tapes tout ce qui bouge. »

Encore une réplique bien placé de Malfoy. Harry vida son verre et le reposa sèchement sur la table.

« Alors la question serait plutôt, _qui est la dernière personne avec qui tu aies baisé Potter_ ? », ajouta-t-il avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, l'air de rien.

Harry bouillit intérieurement.

« Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, Malfoy », grogna-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Ça va Harry, on est entre amis », dit Hermione en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Excuse-moi Hermione mais, si tu te rappelles bien, Malfoy n'a jamais été mon ami », lui rappela-t-il.

« Pour une fois, on est d'accord, Potter », ajouta Drago.

« Je veux bien essayer de le supporter parce que tu l'as invité Hermione mais pitié, », Harry se tourna vers Drago, « épargne moi tes répliques déplacées ».

Il fut frappé par sa beauté et son visage se radoucit automatiquement.  
Drago sourit dévoilant ses dents une fraction de seconde.

« Toujours aussi coincé ? Bizarre, ça ne colle pas avec ta réputation », répliqua-t-il.

« Bon ! Je vais chercher des glaçons », déclara Hermione en se levant d'un bon.

« Je t'accompagne », dit Harry, en fusillant Malfoy du regard.

Il se leva et suivit Hermione dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris de l'inviter alors que j'étais là putain ? Et sans me prévenir ! », pesta Harry.

« Si je te l'avais dit tu serais venu ? », demanda Hermione en restant calme.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa pour réfléchir.

« Eh bien, j'aurais eu le temps de me faire à l'idée et oui je serais venu », avoua-t-il.

« Bon et bien la prochaine fois tu seras prévenu », dit-elle.

« S'il continu comme ça y aura pas de prochaine fois Hermione », répondit-il. « Ce type me déteste et il ne se gêne pas pour me le faire sentir comme avant. Avec toi ça s'est arrangé avec le travail et la maturité mais moi je ne sais pas si j'aurais la patience de supporter ses piques », grommela Harry. « Ça a été dur au début ? » demanda-t-il.

« Franchement, pour tout te dire, nan », répondit Hermione alors qu'elle démoulait des glaçons pour les mettre dans un petit bol bleu.  
« Il n'a jamais été difficile, ni trop arrogant, on s'est tout de suite traité d'égal et à égal. Bref, même si au début on était conscient tout les deux de notre côté qu'on n'était pas censé pouvoir se piffrer, les choses se sont faites toutes seules et on est devenus amis. », raconta-t-elle.

« J'imagine que le milieu pro y est pour quelque chose », marmonna Harry. « Cela dit je remarque bien qu'il n'agit pas pareil avec Ron qu'avec moi par exemple », se plaignit-il.

Hermione remplit le bac à glaçons.

« Et quand est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il était homo bon Dieu ? », demanda Harry.

« Je sais pas, un jour comme ça dans une discussion… », marmonna-t-elle. « Allez, viens ». Puis elle passa devant lui avec le bol de glaçons dans les mains.

Harry la suivit et Hermione lui resservit un verre de rouge ainsi qu'à Drago.

« Un glaçon pour ton pastis Neville ? », demanda Hermione.

« S'il te plait », dit-il en tendant son verre par-dessus la table.

Ron était en train de leur raconter sa dernière visite à la boutique de ses frères en se resservant un whisky on the rocks.

« Cette pastille te permet de picoler toute la soirée sans avoir le moindre effet sur ton corps », dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son whisky.

« Je crois que tu aurais dû en prendre une », s'amusa Hermione en le regardant boire son deuxième verre.

« J'aime le whisky et ses effets, ma chérie. Jamais je n'avalerais une de leur pilule », déclara-t-il en lançant un regard entendu à son âme sœur.

« D'ailleurs, Harry, Drago, quand vous aurez fini votre piquette, il faut que vous goutiez ce whisky. Lagavulin, 12 ans d'âge », annonça Ron.

De toute façon, Harry se sentait d'humeur à boire alors il finit rapidement son verre et Ron lui servit son fameux whisky et il en but une longue gorgée brulante.

« Doucement Potter, je doute que ton petit corps blafard supporte un alcool d'homme », lui glissa Malfoy assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre pendant que les autres continuaient sur le sujet de la fameuse pilule anti alcool.

« Pardon Malfoy ? Blafard ? », un rire moqueur s'échappa de sa bouche. « Tu t'es bien regardé ? Tu es presque transparent », répliqua t-il avec un regard noir.

« Allez on va passer à table », déclara Hermione vers 21h30.

Harry se retrouva à côté de Ron, en face de Drago.

 _Evidemment au milieu de deux couples, obligé de se retrouver en face de sa sale gueule de beau gosse arrogant._

Draco enleva sa veste de costard pour la poser sur le dossier de la chaise avant de s'asseoir.  
Son t-shirt était beaucoup trop fin aux yeux de Harry. En effet le t-shirt blanc de Drago laissait deviner la forme des muscles de son torse et ses manches étaient relevées à mi épaules et Harry se délecta de la vue de ces épaules finement musclés.  
Des épaules d'homme juste comme il aimait.

Harry finit son whisky d'une traite et enleva son pull pour se retrouver en chemise, il commençait à avoir chaud avec le four de la cuisine qui rependait sa chaleur jusque dans le salon/salle à manger et cette vision de Drago Malfoy en face de lui n'arrangeait rien. Il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons.

Ron resservit du rouge à Harry et Drago pendant qu'Hermione amenait un grand plat de lasagnes sur la table.

Harry avait la dalle. La double dalle même. Ses yeux passaient de Drago au plat de lasagnes sans pouvoir se résigner à décider de quoi il avait le plus envie.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de faire un choix car Hermione servit une plâtrée de lasagnes dans l'assiette devant lui.  
Harry but une nouvelle gorgée de vin et senti clairement que l'effet de l'alcool commençait à se faire ressentir.

« Bon appétit », se réjouit Ron avant de manger une grosse fourchette de lasagnes.

« C'est délicieux, Hermione », lui dit Luna en coupant un autre morceau dans son assiette.

« Luna a essayé de m'en faire un jour », commença Neville. Luna eu un petit rire. « Disons que ce n'est pas sa spécialité ».

« Je te donnerais ma recette si tu veux », sourit Hermione.

Luna hocha la tête en avalant un morceau.

« Il vaudrait mieux car Luna aux lasagnes, on dirait clairement moi en cours de potions à 12 ans », taquina-t-il.

Le ventre de Harry se tordit en entendant l'allusion aux cours de Rogue, alors pendant un instant, il pensa tristement à lui.

« Aw… », jura soudain Harry dans sa barbe.

On venait de lui flanquer un coup de pied sous la table, ce qui le sortit immédiatement de ses pensées.  
Son regard se reposa sur Drago en face de lui.

« Oups », fit celui-ci, en reposant son verre de rouge sur la table.

« Tes chaussures sont pointues », grogna Harry en se penchant pour masser son tibia.

« Et toi tes chaussures sont ringardes, c'est pas pour ça que je t'en fais la remarque », répliqua Drago en essuyant le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette.

La conversation dériva alors sur les souvenirs à Poudlard et chacun se moquait de la peur qu'insufflait Rogue à Neville autrefois.  
Puis ils en vinrent à parler de l'AD qu'ils avaient formé en 5eme année.

« Pauvre Harry, on a du t'improviser professeur de force pour avoir une chance de pouvoir se défendre », souffla Luna.

« Ça n'a été que de supers moments », sourit Harry.

« Cette salle était géniale », fit Ron en vidant la fin de son apéritif.

« Oui malheureusement elle a fini détruite », rappela Neville. « Dommage pour les nouveaux élèves », rit-il.

Mais le regard de Harry se posa instinctivement sur le visage de Malfoy.  
Il avait vu son ami mourir ce jour-là dans cette salle. Goyle.  
Mais quand le regard de Drago se releva aussi pour rencontrer le sien, Harry savait qu'il pensait la même chose.  
Il lui avait sauvé la vie et ça avait compté. Il le savait maintenant. Neuf ans plus tard.

Harry se sentit plus serein pendant le reste du repas même si Malfoy continuait ses piques alors qu'il parlait tout à fait normalement aux autres.

« Si tu avais une… petite envie », dit Ron en jetant un regard en coin à Hermione, « tu savais où aller sans souffrir des chambres collectives ! »

« Vous aussi ? », explosa de rire Neville. « J'espère qu'on a pas eu la même chambre exactement », s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Surtout que moi aussi je l'ai utilisé, et pas qu'une fois », ajouta Drago, contrarié.

« Super vous avez peut-être tous baisé sur le même pieu », lança Harry alors qu'il venait de vider son verre de vin.

« Pardon Potter, tu es vexé parce que tu es resté puceau jusqu'à tes 18 ans ? », répliqua Drago avec une voix excessivement mielleuse qui énerva Harry.

« J'avais autre chose en tête à l'époque », dit-il, les dents serrées.

C'est vrai qu'il avait été l'un des derniers puceaux mais entre deux chasses à l'horcruxe et une guerre il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de creuser assez une relation pour passer à table.

« T'énerves pas Potter, je sais que tu t'es pas mal rattrapé depuis que t'as réalisé qu'à peu près tout le monde voulait se taper le sauveur », rajouta-t-il.

« Hermione, resserre moi un verre, tu veux ? », marmonna Harry, se contenant.

Un coup Malfoy insinuait qu'il puait parce que c'était qu'un vieux puceau et un coup il le traitait de mec facile.

« Apparemment tu les as déçu. Aucune relation longue ? Ça ne devait pas être aussi bien que ça au pieu avec toi », continua Drago.

« Ta gueule », cracha-t-il pendant qu'Hermione lui remplissait son verre. « Avec qui est ce que t'as eu une 'relation longue' toi hein, dis-nous puisque tu as tellement l'air de te sentir au-dessus de tout ça »

Drago eu un petit rire suffisant.

« Je fais en sorte de faire comprendre à chacun que c'est pas la peine de s'accrocher à moi après une partie de jambes en l'air si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est un choix. », expliqua-t-il.

« C'est un choix mais je suis sure que tu ne serais pas contre rencontrer la personne qui te ferait changer ça », intervint Neville.

Harry n'entendit pas sa réponse car il aida Hermione à débarrasser les assiettes et les amener à la cuisine.

« Putain, ce petit connard de Malfoy », râla-t-il en déposant les assiettes sur le plan de travail. « Je crois que je vais sortir ma baguette avant la fin du repas »

« Il aimerait bien », dit Hermione en mettant les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle.

« On s'entre tuerait Hermione, mieux vaut pas essayer », répliqua Harry.

« Nan je voulais dire il aimerait bien que tu sortes _ton autre baguette_ », fit-elle en se marrant.

« Je crois que tu as trop bu Hermione », fit remarquer Harry.

« Un peu mais demande toi plutôt pourquoi Malfoy passe l'éponge avec tout le monde sauf avec toi Harry », commença-t-elle. « Tu l'as vu avec Ron ? Et avec Neville ! ».

Harry savait qu'elle avait raison, il lui avait fait remarquer lui-même plus tôt dans la soirée.

« C'est vrai que ça me fait encore bizarre de l'entendre parler normalement avec ces deux-là. Quand il me les casse par contre, l'odeur de réalité revient en courant », il fit une pause. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? ».

Hermione sorti de la glace du congélateur et se retourna vers Harry.

« La fois où il m'a dit qu'il était gay c'est parce qu'on parlait de toi », expliqua Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Shh. Je lui ai fait part de tes penchants parce qu'il disait qu'il te trouvait sexy dans ton genre », dit-elle la voix brumeuse d'alcool.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« _Sexy dans mon genre_ ? », répéta-t-il.

« Ouais tu veux quand même pas un dessin ? » dit Hermione en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. « Bref il m'a clairement fait comprendre que tu lui plaisais. J'étais surprise au début mais en fait, quand j'y pense, ça n'est pas tellement surprenant »

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait une chance de coucher Malfoy. Et rien que l'idée le faisait frissonner.

« Il mériterait tellement de prendre cher… », marmonna Harry dans ses pensées.

« Quoi ? », demanda Hermione, le regard vague.

« Non, rien. Qu'est-ce que je peux emmener… ? », fit Harry.

Hermione lui fourra une corbeille de fruits frais dans les bras.

« Vas y pas trop fort Harry, je suis prête à parier qu'il a des sentiments », dit-elle.

« Malfoy des sentiments ? Ouais bof, de temps en temps dans la bite je dirais », répliqua-t-il.

Hermione claqua son bras contre le ventre de Harry.

« Des sentiments pour toi, abrutit », et elle disparut, deux boîtes de glaces dans les mains.

Harry resta figé sur place. _Hermione se fait des films, elle est trop sentimentale._  
Et il rejoignit tout le monde dans la salle à manger en posant la corbeille de fruits au milieu de la table.

Quand il se rassit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le blond en face de lui. Il avait dit qu'il le trouvait sexy, lui ? Harry se sentit frémir alors qu'il imaginait déjà enlever ce fin t-shirt de Drago.

Pourtant il lui semblait qu'il y avait un monde entre sa relation avec lui et le sexe. Et pourtant… ?  
Harry prit une gorgée de rouge qu'il eut du mal à avaler car Draco venait de poser sa bouche sur une cerise et Harry le trouva incroyablement sexy.

« Passe-moi la glace Hermione », demanda Harry.  
Il fallait qu'il se refroidisse un peu.

« Vanille ou caramel ? »

« Les deux », répondit-il, le regard toujours fixé sur Drago.

Quand celui-ci le remarqua Harry soutint son regard, le détournant seulement pour se servir une boule de chaque parfum.

« Un peu de glace, Drago ? », lui proposa-t-il d'une voix basse qu'il espérait sensuel.

L'expression de Drago se tordit pendant une fraction de seconde. Oui, il avait bien dit Drago.

« Non merci, Potter », répondit-il en insistant sur le Potter.

Harry léchait la glace dans sa cuillère d'une manière provocante et Drago le regardait sans essayer de se rendre discret.

« Dis donc Potter, il faut vraiment que tu baises », le cassa Drago.

 _Putain, le connard me fout la honte en plus_

Harry se renfrogna sur sa chaise et arrêta son manège.

« Bon allez on va y aller nous les gars », dit Neville en se levant avec Luna. « Ma grand-mère n'est plus toute jeune, on lui a dit qu'on viendrait reprendre la petite pas trop tard ».

« Oui bien sûr », dis Hermione. « Déjà 23h ».

Neville et Luna saluèrent tout le monde avec la promesse de se revoir très vite et Hermione les raccompagna à la porte.

« Bon, Drago si tu permets on va ouvrir ta bouteille pour le digestif », dit Ron.

Et il disparut dans la cuisine et Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle à manger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ramené ? », demanda Harry qui trouvait beaucoup plus intéressant d'essayer de parler à Malfoy après les révélations d'Hermione.

« Du cognac », répondit celui-ci.

« Pour en revenir à ta question de tout à l'heure », commença Harry sous l'effet de l'alcool, « Le dernier que j'ai baisé c'était lors d'une petite visite amicale à Azkaban », il but une gorgée de son vin sous l'œil inquisiteur de Drago.

« C'était ton père et il a tellement aimé ça que les détraqueurs ont été obligés de lui faire sa fête après mon départ »

« Espèce de sombre con ! », éclata Drago en se relevant de sa chaise.

Harry remarqua que les veines de ses bras ressortaient et il eut envie de les toucher.

« Du calme Malfoy », fit Harry un petit sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir enfin atteint ce sale prétentieux qui l'excitait mortellement.

Draco le regardait férocement mais se rassit quand même.

« J'essaie juste de te rendre un peu la pareille de ce que tu me fais subir depuis le début de la soirée », rétorqua Harry.

« Tu m'en diras tant », s'exaspéra Draco.

« Et puis… ton père n'est pas mal _dans son genre_ », continua Harry.

« Ca suffit Potter, tu vas le regretter », menaça Malfoy.

« Tu as pris de lui. Je veux dire, physiquement », argumenta Harry.

Drago le toisa du regard. Harry s'était penché vers lui par-dessus la table mais Drago restait de marbre. La provocation ne marchait-elle pas dans ce sens ?  
Drago s'amusait mieux à harceler Harry plutôt que l'inverse.

« Tu as de la glace sur la bouche », lui lança Drago pour répliquer.

En effet Harry avant un peu de glace sur la lèvre inférieure.

« Enlève-la-moi », défia Harry avec un regard perçant et une voix suave.

Drago fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci faisait bouger sa langue derrière ses dents.  
Et Drago s'exécuta. Harry étant déjà penché au milieu de la table, il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras et il posa son doigt sur la lèvre inférieure du brun. Il le fit glisser sur toute la largeur pour enlever la glace, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de l'ancien Gryffondor. Alors Harry ouvrit la bouche et aspira le doigt de Drago dans sa bouche pour le sucer doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… », marmonna Drago, sans retirer son doigt pour autant.

La langue de Harry s'enroula autour de son doigt et il suça en le faisant légèrement entrer et sortir dans de sensuels vas et vient que Drago ne quittait pas des yeux.

Harry entendit les pas d'Hermione et Ron se rapprocher alors il laissa glisser doucement le doigt du blond hors de sa bouche, caressant sa lèvre au passage.

Hermione déposa les verres à digestif et Ron ouvrit la bouteille de cognac.

« Ça va vous deux bande de hyènes ? » demanda Hermione. « Vous faites une tronche bizarre ».

« Ça va très bien oui », répondit Harry pendant que Ron servait les verres.

Harry était déjà un peu bourré mais il accepta le verre.

Hermione n'avait pas regagné sa place mais s'était assise sur les genoux de Ron à côté d'Harry et ils commençaient à s'embrasser aisément.

« Ça va on vous dérange pas ? », apostropha Drago après avoir bu une gorgée de cognac.

Hermione détacha sa bouche de celle de Ron et lança un regard de tueur à Drago.

« Pardon messieurs mais je roule des pelles à mon fiancé où je veux quand je veux » Puis elle finit par un petit sourire.

Harry vida son verre.

« Je vais y aller », annonça Drago qui, apparemment, avait fait de même.

« Moi aussi », s'empressa de dire Harry.

« On voulait pas vous chasser », fit remarquer Ron.

« Non, t'inquiètes Ron, le fait que vous respiriez le sexe n'est pas la seule raison de mon départ », informa Harry en se levant en même temps que Drago.

« Il rentre parce que ses chats de vielle fille l'attendent à la maison », se moqua le blond alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

« Et toi qu'est-ce qui t'attend Malfoy à part le vide de ton appartement de sale gosse de riche », répliqua Harry.

« Ca fait bien longtemps que mes parents ne finance plus ma vie, Potter », souffla Draco.

Ils dirent au revoir à Ron et Hermione sur le pas de la porte en les remerciant, puis partirent.

Harry se retrouva à marcher le long de la rue à côté de Drago.

« Alors, où est-ce que tu habites maintenant ? », demanda Harry.

« Pas loin », répondit simplement Drago.

« Tu es venu à pieds ? »

« Non. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Potter, j'aime bien marcher après manger c'est tout », lui lança-t-il comme s'il le réprimandait.

« Moi aussi », sourit Harry. « Mais il y a autre chose que j'aime bien », ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient dans la petite forêt qui longeait la rue parallèle à celle de Ron et Hermione.

Après quelques mètres parcourus à travers les arbres, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière et Drago s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry.

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? », s'impatienta-t-il.

Harry sortit sa baguette sans répondre et Drago n'eut que le temps de froncer les sourcils avant que le brun ne lui lance un sort de ligature, sans prévenir.  
Drago se retrouva attaché à l'un des troncs les plus épais des arbres qui bordaient la clairière.

« Maintenant on va jouer Malfoy », fit-il d'une voix sombre.

« Bordel Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous, détache moi tout de suite espèce de cinglé », hurla Drago en se débattant. Mais les fines chaines d'or qui luisaient dans la pénombre de la forêt ne céderaient que si Harry le souhaitait.

Harry marchait devant Drago lentement de gauche à droite.

« Je vais te poser des questions Drago, et si tu mens, tu en paieras les conséquences », expliqua-t-il.

Drago serrait les dents de rage, impuissant, ligoté à cet arbre.

« Alors est-ce que tu aimes la bite, Malfoy ? », défia-t-il en s'arrêtant juste devant Drago.

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent et il regarda Harry d'un air ahurit.

« Répond ! », menaça Harry en s'approchant d'avantage. Il pointa sa baguette sur le menton de Drago.

« Bordel non, c'est quoi ce putain de délire », s'écria-t-il en tirant encore et encore sur ses liens magiques.

« Alors c'est non ta réponse ? », articula Harry en enfonçant sa baguette dans son menton.  
Drago grimaça et tourna la tête contre l'arbre en essayant d'échapper à la baguette.

« Très bien », fit Harry. Et d'un coup de baguette il envoya valser la veste de costume de Malfoy dans l'herbe.

Drago le fusillait du regard comme jamais. Mais Harry s'en fichait.

« Bien. », fit-il en joignant ses mains ensemble. « Est-ce que tu as l'habitude de la mettre ou bien est-ce que tu la prends ? », continua Harry, l'air de rien.

« Je rêve », fit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ok », se résigna Harry et la seconde d'après Drago se retrouva torse nu contre l'arbre, les bras toujours attachés le long du corps.

« Arrête de m'enlever mes fringues bordel de merde Potter », s'enragea-t-il.

Harry se délecta de la vision qui lui était offerte dans la lumière de la lune. Le torse de Drago était simplement parfait. Harry remarqua que ses tétons pointaient et il eut envie de les lécher.  
Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini.

« Si tu ne réponds pas tu vas te retrouver à poil dans moins de 5 minutes, Malfoy », marmonna Harry, les yeux rivés sur le torse nu du blond.

« Alors », insista-t-il en posant le bout de sa baguette entre ses deux pectoraux. « Est-ce que tu l'enfonces ou est-ce que tu écartes docilement les jambes ? »

Drago tourna la tête, ne supportant plus le regard insistant du brun.  
Harry traça des formes avec sa baguette sur la peau de Drago. Il effleura son téton avec le bois.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, dis-moi ce qu'il y a dans ta tête. Est-ce que tu suces Malfoy ? », enchaîna-t-il à mesure que ses pensées défilaient.

Comme Drago ne répondait toujours rien à part une mine noire de colère, Harry retira sa baguette et se servit de ses propres mains pour déboucler la ceinture de l'ex Serpentard.

« Tu vas le regretter », aboya Drago, impuissant.

Harry se colla à lui, emmenant sa bouche près de son oreille.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à coucher avec moi ? », lui souffla-t-il. Il tira la ceinture d'un coup et la balança par terre avec le reste de ses vêtements.  
« Moi, oui », avoua-t-il, pris dans sa léthargie. Ses mains s'attaquèrent machinalement au bouton de pantalon de Drago.  
« Je me suis branlé si fort en imaginant ton cul sur ma bite »

Le souffle chaud d'Harry fit frissonner le cou de Drago.  
Harry tira la braguette vers le bas et se stoppa en posant une de ses mains sur le torse de Drago.

« Tu aimerais ça, Drago ? », demanda-t-il en pinçant son téton gauche.  
« Est-ce que tu veux que je te touche ? », dit-il alors qu'il lui caressait déjà le torse.  
Mais soudain Harry stoppa ses mouvements et plongea son regard sur le visage Drago qui lui, fuyait ses yeux. Puis après un instant, Harry brisa le silence de la forêt.

« Est-ce que tu as menti quand tu as dit ne pas me reconnaître au manoir il y à neuf ans ? »

L'expression de Drago se décrispa d'un coup comme s'il venait d'oublier sa colère et il retourna la tête vers Harry. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens qui étaient déjà rivés sur lui, perçants dans la nuit.

« Dis le moi, Drago, j'ai envie de l'entendre », demanda Harry dans un murmure.

Drago remarqua que son ton et sa voix étaient redevenu normal comme si le démon en lui le laissait tranquille un instant.

La main d'Harry vint serrer doucement l'épaule de Drago à moitié nu contre l'arbre de la clairière.

« C'était toi ? », fit Drago, d'un ton surpris.

Harry fronça les sourcils, paniqué. Mais il se détendit quand il vit un sourire narquois se dessiner sur les lèvres du blond.

« J'espère que tu mens pour que je t'enlève ton pantalon, Malfoy »

Et pour accompagner ce qu'il venait de dire, Harry tira son pantalon sèchement en bas de ses pieds et le balança plus loin.

Et Drago se retrouva vêtu d'un simple caleçon, et attaché.  
Harry sentit ses sens se mettre en alerte quand il détailla le torse, les jambes et surtout la forme du sexe de Drago sous son boxer blanc et fin.  
Il était tout près de sa peau nue et il posa à plat ses deux mains contre le torse de Drago et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à son regard gris, sérieux.

« J'ai su que c'était toi à la minute où tu as franchi le seuil de ma porte, Potter », avoua-t-il d'un ton sincère et solennel que Harry ne lui connaissait que trop peu.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour parcourir les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages. Il appuya sa bouche fort contre les lèvres bombées de Drago et ce dernier gémit de surprise dans sa gorge. Harry serra dans ses mains les deux épaules nues de Drago et se pressa contre lui dans le baiser.  
Puis Harry se détacha de ses lèvres aussi soudainement qu'il les avait prise.

Il scruta son prisonnier, la bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux brillaient à la lumière de la lune.

« C'est agréable… », dit Harry tout bas sans quitter les yeux du blond.

« Recommence », répondit Drago dans un souffle.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de fondre à nouveau sur Draco. Sa bouche se pressa sur la sienne et il bougea lascivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. La main gauche d'Harry s'enroula au cou de Draco et son autre main vint caresser sa tête, faisant glisser ses doigts dans le sens de ses cheveux.  
Drago entrouvrit ses lèvres et sa langue ne tarda pas à rencontrer sa jumelle. La langue de Potter était si agréable dans sa bouche que ça le brulait à l'intérieur.  
Harry brisa le baiser.

« J'ai envie de toi », souffla-t-il contre son visage. Et il plaqua sa main contre le sexe de Drago recouvert de son boxer et se surprit de le trouver déjà durcit.

« C'est moi qui t'aies fait ça ? », murmura Harry, les yeux noirs.

« C'est toi Potter », confirma Drago, immobile contre l'arbre. Harry l'embrassa fougueusement en le caressant à travers le tissu.

« Détache-moi si tu veux que je te touche », grogna Draco contre les lèvres d'Harry.

« Non », répliqua-t-il en détachant sa bouche de la sienne. « J'aime te voir comme ça… Impuissant et à ma merci… »

Drago plissa les yeux et se résigna. _Bien_

« Baise ma bouche »

Harry resta un instant figé sur place, son sexe doublant de volume dans son pantalon.

« Enlève ton pantalon ringard et baise ma bouche, Potter », répéta le Serpentard attaché.

Harry s'activa et enleva rapidement sa chemise, son pantalon, ses chaussures et enfin son caleçon, laissant émerger sa verge si gonflée qu'elle commençait à lui faire mal.

Harry, complètement à poil dans cette forêt, se retourna vers Drago et s'approcha. Il caressa sa joue un instant avant de plaquer ses mains au-dessus de ses deux épaules. Il commanda aux liens de se défaire pour ensuite se refaire mais cette fois autour des poignets de Draco, lui attachant les bras écartés en arrière autour du tronc. Et il exerça alors une pression sur ses épaules en le forçant à se baisser pour se retrouver à genoux devant lui.  
Harry laissa une main sur son épaule et l'autre empoigna son propre sexe. Il approcha doucement ses hanches vers le visage de Drago dont les yeux étaient rivés sur lui d'en bas. Il pressa son gland contre ses lèvres, les yeux noirs.

« Ouvre la bouche », dit-il dans un murmure alors qu'il frottait son gland mouillé sur toute la largeur de ses lèvres.

Alors Draco ouvrit lentement en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur son gland puis il lécha lascivement d'abord le bout puis tout le long de son sexe. Il baissa la tête pour aller lécher ses testicules un instant avant de revenir l'enfoncer complètement dans sa bouche.  
Harry essaya de retenir un gémissement.  
Il suça docilement le sexe de Harry et celui-ci cru perdre la tête. Le plaisir de se faire sucer par Drago Malfoy, attaché qui plus est, était indescriptible pour Harry. Ça avait à peine commencé et il savait déjà que c'était, et de loin, la meilleure pipe de toute sa vie.  
La langue de Malfoy bougeait si bien sur lui et ses lèvres qui glissaient de haut en bas, Harry ne put empêcher son souffle de se faire bruyant.

« Est-ce que je peux… baiser ta bouche maintenant… Malfoy », réussi-t-il à articuler entre deux halètements.

Drago releva les yeux vers lui, en se stoppant, la bouche au milieu de son sexe. Harry cru défaillir sous cette vision de Draco à genoux devant lui, les bras attachés en arrière et sa bite dans la bouche.

Alors Harry posa une de ses mains sur la tête de Drago, la maintenant appuyée contre l'écorce de l'arbre et commença à imposer sa propre cadence dans sa bouche. Sa main agrippa une poignée de cheveux, relevant la tête de Drago légèrement en arrière et il s'enfonça doucement dans sa bouche en ayant une vision parfaite de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il commença des vas et vient réguliers qui lui procurèrent un plaisir foudroyant.

« Putain », jura-t-il, dans un gémissement, « ta bouche est tellement bonne, Malfoy »

Ses mouvements de hanches s'accélérèrent et il se fit violence pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa gorge. Sa queue était si grosse dans la bouche de Drago.

« Elle a été faite pour ma queue », souffla-t-il, perdu dans sa trance.

De doux gémissements graves s'échappaient régulièrement de sa gorge alors qu'il baisait la bouche de Drago de plus en plus vite et plus profondément. Il sentit le haut le cœur de Drago et retira son sexe instinctivement de sa bouche. Il s'en voulu d'avoir été trop loin.  
Drago le regardait d'en bas.

« Enfonce-la, Potter », dit-il, les lèvres mouillées.

Harry re pressa son gland contre les lèvres de Draco et il ouvrit la bouche. Harry s'enfonça doucement jusqu'à la moitié de sa verge.

« Jusqu'où tu peux la prendre… », demanda Harry dans un murmure en continuant de l'enfoncer doucement, scrutant les réactions du blond.

Et il réussit à l'enfoncer en entier et resta immobile au fond de sa bouche.

« Bordel de merde », souffla Harry, happant l'air autour de lui. C'était si bon et si chaud d'être entièrement dans sa bouche. Draco suça doucement et Harry retira son sexe lentement, le faisant glisser entre ses lèvres.

Maintenant il allait vraiment le baiser.

« Debout », ordonna-t-il en défaisant de sa baguette les liens qui le maintenait à l'arbre.

Drago se releva et se frotta les poignets. Ils étaient rouges.  
Harry lui prit la bouche en même temps qu'il arracha son caleçon pour le flanquer par terre. Sa langue pénétra sa bouche et il enroula sa main autour du sexe bandé de Drago. Il le sentit soupirer dans sa bouche.

Mais très vite il l'attrapa par les hanches pour le retourner contre l'arbre. Et avant de balancer sa baguette dans l'herbe, il rattacha les poignets de Draco autour du tronc.  
Et là il se lécha les lèvres tel un animal près à attaquer alors qu'il observait le dos de Draco, sa chute de reins, et ses putains de fesses offertes.  
Il les attrapa dans ses mains et les malaxa en léchant sa nuque. Draco frémit, restant immobile contre l'arbre, dans l'appréhension.

La bouche d'Harry descendit sur son dos et sa langue traça un chemin entre ses omoplates jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Drago retenait son souffle, le visage contre l'écorce rugueuse.  
Il lui caressa les flancs en aspirant la chair d'une de ses fesses dans sa bouche. Il mordit dedans gentiment tandis que les doigts de sa main droite se faufilaient entre ses fesses. Drago serra les dents mais se détendit quand Harry enroula à nouveau sa main autour de son sexe toujours sur le point d'exploser.  
Son doigt se posa sur l'entrée de Draco et celui-ci se crispa légèrement. Harry massa son intimité en décrivant des cercles tout en le masturbant à un rythme soutenue.  
Son doigt se retira ainsi que sa main sur son sexe et Drago senti Harry lui écarter les fesses de ses deux mains. Il tourna la tête difficilement vers Harry.

 _Bordel_

Draco se sentit défaillir. La langue de Harry était tendue entre ses fesses que ses mains maintenaient écartées et là, il la senti sur son intimité.

 _Oh mon Dieu_

Harry lécha son entrée, la tête fourrée entre ses deux fesses. Les ongles de Draco s'enfoncèrent dans l'écorce de l'arbre. Il n'osait bouger, de peur que ça s'arrête.  
Harry léchait son ouverture en faisant glisser ses lèvres mouillées autour et il reprit son sexe d'une main pour le branler mais c'en était trop pour lui et il ne voulait pas jouir avant qu'il le pénètre. Harry appuya fort sa langue contre son entrée et Drago soupira de bien-être.

« Po…Potter », articula-t-il difficilement. « Arrête, s'il te plait, je ne peux plus… »

C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'entendait lui dire 's'il te plait'. Et il adora ça.  
Après un dernier coup de langue Harry se releva et colla son torse contre le dos de Draco. Il embrassa sa nuque puis remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

« Dis-le-moi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux maintenant, Drago », souffla Harry d'une voix suave dans son oreille alors qu'une de ses mains se faufilait entre ses fesses.  
Son index appuya doucement contre son entrée avant de s'enfoncer lentement à l'intérieur. Drago soupira longuement, se délectant de cette agréable intrusion.

« Dis-le », insista-t-il d'une voix plus sévère en appuyant d'avantage son corps contre le dos de Drago, lui écrasant ainsi la joue et le torse contre l'écorce de l'arbre  
Son doigt fini de s'enfoncer dans une poussée sèche de Potter et Drago couina.

« Prends-moi, Potter. Je veux que tu me prennes », minauda-t-il, le souffle déjà saccadé par ce doigt intrusif en lui.

Drago en avait tellement envie qu'il avait l'impression d'être déjà prêt pour Potter. Et pourtant quand il sentit un deuxième doigt le pénétrer difficilement il remercia Harry dans sa tête d'avoir la patience de le préparer. Ou d'aimer autant que lui les préliminaires, pensa-t-il.

Les doigts d'Harry exercèrent des vas et vient en lui qui firent se contracter les muscles de son ventre. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir contre l'arbre.

« T'aimes ça ? », susurra Harry à l'oreille de Drago, ses lèvres frôlant son lobe.

Drago répondit par un nouveau gémissement quand les doigts d'Harry s'enfoncèrent pour à peine frôler un point en lui qui lui envoya une décharge de plaisir.

« Han… », suffoqua-t-il. « Baise-moi maintenant », dit-il dans un grognement de plaisir.

« Supplie », ordonna Harry, en reculant puis renfonçant sèchement ses doigts aussi profond que leur longueur lui permettait.

Drago eu du mal à respirer.

« S'il te plait, Potter, baise-moi », obéit-il d'une voix suppliante qu'il n'eut pas à exagérer car il en était vraiment à ce point.

Alors Harry retira ses doigts.

« Cambre-toi », ordonna-t-il.

Drago cambra ses fesses en arrières aussi bien qu'il pouvait mais ses liens brulaient et tiraient sur sa peau meurtrit.

Harry accrocha une main entre l'épaule et le cou de Drago tandis que l'autre pris son propre sexe en main pour appuyer son gland contre son entrée.  
Drago était prêt.  
Harry fourra sa tête dans le cou de Draco et poussa ses hanches contre ses fesses.

« Oh…oui », gémit Harry contre sa peau, se délectant de la première pénétration.

Son sexe venait de se glisser entre les fesses de Draco et Harry avait l'impression de revivre. Draco avait le souffle coupé et c'était bon et douloureux en même temps et il en voulait plus.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans l'écorce quand Harry commença des lents vas et vient.

« Tu es si étroit », murmura Harry en faisant vibrer la peau de son cou alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément.

Drago avait l'impression que la bite d'Harry était aussi épaisse que le tronc auquel il l'avait attaché et il aimait ça.  
La sensation de son sexe épais le baisant sans retenu le rendait dingue.  
Harry avait accéléré la cadence et Draco se mouvait contre son aine allant chaque fois à la rencontre de son pénis qui s'enfonçait si profondément qu'il touchait la prostate du blond à chaque coup de reins.

Le souffle de Drago était si bruyant qu'il n'entendait pas le claquement des testicules de Potter contre ses fesses. C'était si bon, il était proche.

Les coups de reins d'Harry se firent plus courts et plus rapides.  
Les jambes de Drago tremblèrent.

« Bon Dieu », gémit le brun dans un souffle repoussant sa tête en arrière.

C'était si bon que Drago se mit à gémir bruyamment à chaque coup de reins. Harry attrapa son sexe et il n'eut qu'à faire deux allers retours de plus en plus ainsi que sur son sexe et il jouit puissamment dans sa main dans cri étouffé en plaquant sa bouche contre son propre bras.  
Harry se retira, la bite encore gonflée et Drago se retourna, sûr qu'il n'avait pas encore jouit. Et il l'aperçu par-dessus son épaule, une vision qui aurait pu suffire à le faire re bander dans la seconde. Potter se branlait fortement au-dessus de ses fesses et Drago repensa à ce qu'il avait dit plusieurs instants avant, _Je me suis branlé si fort en imaginant ton cul sur ma bite_.  
Et cette fois ça y est, il l'avait vraiment baisé.

Le poignet d'Harry bougeait très rapidement sur son sexe et ses yeux étaient rivés sur le cul de Drago. Il grogna dans un gémissement et se répandit sur ses fesses et soupirant bruyamment.

Harry laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago et entreprit de reprendre son souffle en même temps que le blond.  
Il l'embrassa dans le cou en se serrant contre lui puis un instant plus tard il récupéra sa baguette par terre pour nettoyer la peau des fesses de Draco et enfin libérer ses poignets.  
Mais comme Draco ne s'y attendait pas, il glissa par terre, entraînant Harry dans chute.

« Je n'ai plus aucune force vitale, Potter, tu m'as tout prit », soupira Drago en s'étalant sur le dos dans l'herbe.

Harry s'allongea à côté de lui et regarda la lune qui formait un gros croissant lumineux.  
Il venait de baiser le cul le plus délicieux de toutes ces putains de planètes, pensa-t-il.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait aussi _plaisir_ de te revoir, Malfoy », s'amusa Harry.

« C'était de loin le meilleur dîner de ma semaine », répondit Drago, l'air suffisant.

« C'était de loin la meilleure baise de toute ma vie », répliqua Harry en tournant le visage vers Drago qui regardait le ciel.

Drago se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants à la lumière de la lune et il s'approcha pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

FIN

* * *

Des reviews plzzzzzzz ?


End file.
